1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In printing out information read out from a disk device, conventionally the information is read out from the disk memory and once stored in a page memory or the like. Thereafter, the stored information is again read out and delivered to a printer as data for printing. Process time is required however for storing data in the memory and for reading out the data therefrom, which results in real time printing being disadvantageous.
Furthermore, in case of storing information read out by a reader, the information is read out by the reader and once stored in a page memory or the like. Thereafter, the stored information is again read out and transferred to a disk device to store the information herein. Process time is required however for storing data in memory and for reading out the data therefrom, which results in a difficulty of read time storing.
Information transference between one reader to a plurality of printers or between one disk device to a plurality of printers are carried out in common. With conventional methods, the information is transferred to another printer after the information transference to one printer has been completed. Therefore, simultaneous information transference to a plurality of printers has been impossible.